This invention relates to accessories for a hitching assembly and more particularly to a device for facilitating the attachment of a hitch-cap to the ball of a standard hitching assembly.
A conventional hitching assembly is composed of two basic components, a hitch-cap or socket and a ball. The hitch-cap is attached to the front arm of the trailer while the ball is connected to a backwardly extending tongue or bar at the rear of die towing vehicle. The vehicle is connected or “hitched” to the trailer when the ball is within the hitch-cap.
Connecting the vehicle to the trailer usually requires two persons. One person drives the vehicle while the other stands beside the trailer and guides the driver. The driver needs the guidance of the second person because he cannot see the ball on his vehicle nor when the vehicle is close to the trailer, can he see the hitch-cap. Only if the driver resorts to trial and error can lie connect the hitching assembly on his own.